


It's always yes with you

by DarkEchoes



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one: The first time Neil gets Andrew off.</p><p>Part two: The first time Neil tops.</p><p> </p><p>I don't even know how many times I have had to say this, but if you don't like it then just don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Andrew pushed Neil against the wall, fingers fumbling with his jeans as their lips slid together. Once Andrew got his pants open, he put a hand against the wall for support. He leaned in, kissing Neil's ear as he wrapped his fingers around his length. Neil moaned softly, sliding his hand up Andrew's chest. Andrew pulled away for a second and stared at Neil before leaning in and kissing Neil. Neil kissed back fervently, his hips pressing against Andrew's hand.  
     Neil moved his head down, kissing and biting Andrew's neck, his breath escaping in shaky bursts. Andrew groaned softly as Neil kissed his collar bone. Andrew watched as Neil pulled away, leaning back and letting his head the wall as he came with a loud moan. Andrew stepped back and sat on the bed, wiping his hand off on the fitted sheet. Neil watched him with amusement in his eyes.  
     "We have towels."  
     "I know." Andrew said as he pushed his back into the corner and pulled his knee up to his chest. "Are you going to bed in your jeans?"  
     "I might." Neil challenged, but he was already stepping out of them. He pulled his shirt off over his head, glancing at Andrew as he turned to find pajama pants. Andrew watched him shift through the closet, then sigh in defeat.   
     "It's your turn to do laundry." Andrew said as Neil turned toward him. "Just get in bed." Neil rolled his eyes but walked over to the bed and layed on his side, facing Andrew. They stared at each other for a moment before Andrew sighed and hoped off the bed.   
     "Where are you going?"  
     "I need to take a shower." Andrew answered quickly before disappearing through the door.

     Neil knocked on the bathroom door, blinking in surprise as it swung open. Andrew hadn't locked it.   
     "Andrew, are you okay? You've been in here for a while."  
     "Yes." Andrew answered over the sound of the water. "Do I need to come out?"  
     "I kind of wanted to shower."  
     "Go ahead." Andrew said and Neil was silent for a moment.  
     "Is it okay if I..." He heard Andrew sigh and then the glass door open. Andrew peered out and stared at Neil.  
     "I can hurry if you want me to, but I... I'm not opposed to showering with you." Andrew forced himself to hold Neil's gaze. He waited a moment before retreating back into the shower and shutting the door. "Come in if you want." Neil took a second to process the words, but once he had, he stripped down as quickly as he could and slipped into the shower.   
     Neil was immediately pushed back against the wall, lips pressed against his. One of Andrew's hands rested against Neil's chest, the other trailed down his side to rest on his hip. Neil hesitantly lifted his own hands to touch Andrew's back and, when they weren't pushed off, explore his lovers skin. Andrew tilted his head down, separating their lips. He looked up at Neil and tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck. Neil leaned down, trailing kisses down the plain of wet skin until he felt Andrew's pulse flutter. He looked up at Andrew, who's eyes were shut and lips parted, breath dancing on the glass of the shower wall. Neil was suddenly aware of something hard pressing against his leg. He didn't have to look down to know what it was.  
     "Andrew," he started, but didn't finish when Andrew looked over at him, his eyes black and confused.   
     "I didn't tell you to stop."  
     "You're hard." Neil said in response and Andrew blinked slowly. "Can I-"  
     "Kiss me." Andrew interrupted and slammed their lips together before Neil could finish. Neil reached out, instinctively wrapping his fingers around Andrew's neck and pulling him closer. His other hand slid down Andrew's back, slowly moving around to his stomach. He hesitated before moving it down, fingers brushing Andrew's hip, moving slowly to his erection.   
     "Yes or no?" Neil asked as Andrew pulled his head back to take a breath. He glanced down at Neil's hand, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  
     "Yes." He breathed and stepped away until his back hit the wall. Neil moved forward, kissing Andrew's neck softly as his hand wrapped around his lover. Andrew's jaw tightened and Neil looked up at him.   
     "Yes or no?" Neil repeated and Andrew nodded.  
     "Yes." Neil nodded and moved his hand slowly, watching as Andrew's face changed. Neil felt him relax slowly, his shoulder slumping down and his eyes slipping shut. Neil moved his other hand back to touch Andrew's back but Andrew stopped him.  
     "No. Don't- I don't want you to move your hand." Neil nodded and withdrew his hand, letting Andrew take it in his own and hold onto it. Neil continued moving his other hand. Andrew suddenly tensed, his grip on Neil's hand tightening. His jaw tightened as he came into Neil's hand, the water quickly washing it away. Andrew shut his eyes, his jaw still tight and his hands shaking. Neil ignored it, instead moving to kiss Andrew.  
     Andrew kissed back, glad for the distraction. Neil pulled his hand away from Andrew's penis and lifted it to cup his cheek. Andrew let him lace his fingers through his hair, parting his lips for Neil. Neil continued to kiss him and hold him until Andrew stopped shaking.  
     "Andrew-"  
     "I'm going to bed." Andrew said and pushed Neil off of him.   
     "Did I do something wrong?" He asked and Andrew pushed the shower door open.  
     "Not at all." 

     Neil, now completely dry, sat on the bed beside Andrew, staring down at his feet.  
     "You could have told me to stop."   
     "Would you have?" Andrew asked.  
     "If you wanted me to." Neil answered and looked over at Andrew. "Did you?"  
     "No." Andrew responded and Neil nodded, directing his gaze back to his feet. "Would you want to do that again?" He asked and Neil nodded.  
     "Yes. Would you let me?"  
     "Yes. It's always yes with you."   
     "Except when it's no." They looked up at each other.  
     "And no always turns into a yes." Andrew pointed out.  
     "Eventually." Neil agreed and they stared at each other for another second, then Andrew sighed and looked down. "Do you want to cuddle?"  
     "No." Andrew answered and layed down on his side, back pressed against the wall. Neil sighed but layed down as well, his back to Andrew. He lay still for a moment before Neil looked over his shoulder at Andrew, who was staring at his back.  
     "Do you want to cuddle?"  
     "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALWAYS USE LUBE ANDREW IS A HORRIBLE ROLE MODEL DON'T DO ANYTHING HE DOES PLEASE BE SAFE

     Andrew looked up as the door opened, his shirt pulled halfway off and his lower half completely exposed. Neil stared at him for a moment, and then slammed the door shut. Andrew sighed and tossed his shirt onto the floor.  
     "You should knock sometime." He said and pushed the door open. "But I'll let it slide this time." He grabbed Neil's shirt and pulled him inside the room, pushing Neil against the wall and slamming their lips together. Neil slipped his fingers into Andrew's hair, his other hand sliding down to Andrew's hip. Andrew pushed Neil's shirt up, pressing his hand hard against his chest and grinding his hips up against Neil's. Neil moaned softly and moved his lips to Andrew's neck, sucking softly.   
     "Andrew." He said. Andrew hummed in response, sliding his thumb over Neil's nipple, smiling when he whimpered softly. "Do you want to have sex?"  
     "Yes." Andrew answered and pecked Neil's lips before pulling away and moving to the bed. Neil followed him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss his neck softly. Andrew slid his hand under Neil's shirt, resting it on his back. Neil moved down slowly and Andrew watched him. He got down to Andrew's belly button before he sat up and looked at Andrew.   
     "Do you..." He eyed Andrew. "Do you want me to ride you?" Andrew stared at him thoughtfully.  
     "No, but that does sound nice..." Neil waited for him to explain. Instead he said, "kiss me." He pulled Neil down and kissed him roughly. Neil pushed his hand against the headrest for support, his other hand resting on Andrew's side, moving it down slowly. He pulled back for a breath and Andrew looked away.   
     "Should I stop?"  
     "No." Andrew said and tilted his head to the side, staring up at Neil. "Do... You want to top?" He asked, his voice tight and quiet.  
     "Can I?" Neil asked, trying to hide his excitement.   
     Andrew bit his lip and looked away. "I... Yeah."  
     "Yes or no." Neil said and Andrew shut his eyes. "No. Look at me." Andrew wither ignored him or didn't hear him, because he look at Neil. "Andrew. You can say no."  
     "I know." Andrew mumbled.   
     "Then say no."   
     "Why are you being so pushy?" Andrew asked and Neil's jaw tightened.   
     "I want a clear answer. I can't be like-like Drake or Proust or-"  
     "That's enough." Andrew snarled and Neil stared at him. "You aren't. You can never be like them."  
     "Why's that?" Neil asked, leaning down towards Andrew.  
     Andrew laughed softly. "You're telling me to say no and yet you ask why aren't like them." Neil looked down. "They never asked. Or the would and then completely disregard my answer." Andrew waited for Neil to look back up at him. They gazed at each other.  
     "Yes or no?"  
     "Yes." Andrew answered and pulled Neil's head down. They kissed for a minute and then Neil sat up.   
     "Do we have lube?"  
     "Oh, no I- I don't need any."  
     "Are you sure?" Neil asked and Andrew glanced down at Neil.  
     "Yeah, I-I'm sure." Neil opened his mouth to say something, but looked away, his face red. "It's not that you aren't big, you just... Drake was bigger and you won't be as rough... I'm used to not using any anyways."   
     Neil looked down at himself self-consciously. "Okay..."  
     "It's not you, it's just... Everyone else." Andrew said and Neil sighed. Andrew rolled his eyes and sat up, kissing Neil quickly. "I can always top, though, you never know when I'll let you do this again." Neil pushed Andrew back against the bed and then pulled his hand away.   
     "I-"  
     "It's fine." Andrew said. "If it wasn't, you would know." He smiled slightly. Neil rolled his eyes and held himself over Andrew, leaning down and kissing his neck. He slid his hand down between Andrew's legs, stopping when he tensed.   
     "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said and Andrew nodded, slowly spreading his legs. Neil looked back down and continued slipping his hand down. He prodded his entrance and glanced up as he slowly pushed a finger in. Andrew kept his expression neutral and his gaze locked onto Neil's. Neil wiggled his finger slightly and then slid another one in. Andrew's jaw worked as Neil stretched him, both watching each other intently. Neil pulled his fingers out and crawled forward. He leaned down and pecked Andrew's lips.  
     "Yes or no?"  
     "Yes." Andrew whispered and Neil nodded, positioning himself and then slowly pushing in. Andrew bit his lip and turned his head, staring at the doorknob.   
     "Should I-"  
     "Don't stop." Andrew muttered, his voice taut. Neil nodded and pushed all the way in, then continued to move when Andrew glanced at him. Andrew shut his eyes and then froze. He opened them quickly and looked up at Neil. Neil stopped and raised his hand, cupping Andrew's cheek. Andrew sighed slowly and turned his head into his hand, kissing Neil's palm.   
     "It's me."  
     "I know." Andrew whispered and shut his eyes again. Neil resumed moving his hips while he leaned down and kissed Andrew's neck. After a while Andrew's breaths began to grow shorter and his legs shook. Neil felt himself drawing closer to climax and bent down, his lips brushing Andrew's ear. Andrew raised his hand, grabbing Neil's shoulder and pulling himself up, burying his face in Neil's neck. Neil sped up slightly and felt Andrew clench around him, grip on his shoulder tightening. Neil came inside Andrew, breathing heavily a he lay Andrew back down on the pillows. Neil covered Andrew's face with kisses as he shook beneath him.  
     "It's me. It's Neil." Andrew grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him away, gazing into his eyes.   
     "I know." He pulled Neil down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awful I'm sorry I don't understand sex


End file.
